


Careless

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi and Corrin don’t care anymore how whatever is between them might be, as they finally go all in on acting on their desires. Anonymous commission. (Canon-divergent where Takumi never received the letter from Mikoto about Corrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

They could have worried about what others would think, could have worried about the fact that Takumi was Corrin's younger brother and that even if they had been separated their whole lives, the blood that bound them ran thick. They could have worried about disapproval from Ryoma and all the others, but as their lips met, the feverish swell of careless lust within them burned bright, and neither of them cared in the least. It felt too good, their bodies pressing together hotter and harder with each piece of clothing they took off of the other. They had spent too long struggling with their feelings, and now that they felt ready to embrace them, their hands were fitful and incapable of stopping or of holding back. Waiting had gone on for long enough now. The time for that had passed.

"If it would be more comfortable for you if I didn't talk..." Corrin began and trailed off, shivering as she felt his strong hands at her body, touching her all over amid the steady taking off of her clothes, leaving her to shiver about as she realized just how strong he was. But he had to be to draw that bow, and she only realized then that her expectations had been off as powerful fingers grasped her body.

His nimble, powerful fingers had never been as excited in the pursuit of a goal as when they were taking Corrin's clothes off, and soon enough he had her in nothing but her panties, and the sight of her gorgeous form, made his cheeks fill with red. "No," he said firmly, pressing forward and kissing at her exposed collarbone, hands quickly reaching around to grasp her back as he pulled her in close, tight against his equally bare chest. "I want to hear you. I want to hear all of it."

Corrin lit up bright as well, shivering as she held tightly to him, breasts pressing tight against him as she found herself pushed down onto her back on the bed, the mattress bouncing her up a little bit as she clutched at his body. A hand in his hair pushed him against her neck tighter, body squirming in heated excitement beneath him as he went at her eagerly, little nibbles at her neck and her collarbone making her twist. "Then I won't hold anything back." She was ready to give him everything, to tell him know exactly she felt about him as she carelessly surrendered to every sweet moment of his touch. "Because I want this so badly."

"I want it too," Takumi said, pulling up from her neck and dragging his lips to hers for one final kiss before his body lifted off of hers entirely. "And I'm tired of waiting." Fingers seized the band of her panties, and a smiling Corrin put her long legs up in the air, wiggling about to help him get them off as she bit her lip, staring at his taut chest as he in turn admired hers, both of them unable to keep their eyes off of each other, and finally no longer having to worry about being ashamed of it. Once he had them off, he kissed the backs of her raised calves for good measure, wanting to adore every inch of Corrin's body as his hands reached down her soft legs, brushing along her inner thighs and teasing her mound softly with faint little strokes from only the very tips of his fingers.

"Is this how you want to take me me?" she asked, slowly settling her spread legs back down onto the bed.

"I want to take you every way." Takumi began at his own underwear, pushing them down and groaning as he showed his lover and his sister his cock, which stood rock hard and aching as he looked down at her. "But this way means I can see your face." He leaned forward, groaning as he watched the way her eyes fell onto his shaft, the way she stared at it. Pushing toward Corrin, he wasn't expecting her to reach for it, to grab hold of his cock and bring it closer to her mound, to line him up and ready herself for this. Her boldness was almost startling, the degree to which she was ready for this, to which she just went for it, careless and not even bothering to ask if she could touch it. There was no meek uncertainty, no nervous slow playing of their first night together.

Corrin had spent too long waiting, too long simply imagining what she would do, and all of those bold, brazen thoughts now guided her into the heat of the moment as she brought his tip right up to her slick folds. "Take me," she said, steady and clear. "Don't hesitate, don't worry about what we are, just forget all of that, and show me the love I've been waiting for." There was nothing vague about what she wanted, and fortunately for her, Takumi could not agree more with her, although the wide, adoring eyes staring up at him and the little quiver of her lip certainly helped.

Heeding her needy words, Takumi pushed forward, and though he tempered his motion with something gentle and slow, he knew Corrin was a tough girl, probably tougher than him, and that she could handle herself. So he didn't go as slow as maybe he should have, but when he heard Corrin's response, not a wince or a whine but a hot, soft little moan, he knew that she was ready for this. "If you need me to slow down, I ca--"

"No," she insisted, shaking her head and releasing the base of his cock, grabbing his hips and urging him forward. "Don't hold back," she pleaded, hips lifting up against him. She and Takumi were both strong, warrior royals whose first time deserved to be something intense and memorable. "I can take it, and I want to feel all of it. Give me everything." Her face was steady, walking the line between the loving adoration and a stern certainness that left Takumi with no doubt about her sincerity and the confidence that she could take it.

So once he was buried all the way inside of her, the slick, clenching heat of her inner walls around him leaving him to shudder, he pitched forward, hands pressing against the bed as he lay over her and started to roll his hips back, drawing out of her and leaving Corrin to whine in a sudden sensation of feeling hollow, before he pushed back into her, quicker this time, drawing a simultaneous groan of delight from both siblings as Corrin's hold on his hips tightened. The next thrust was a little quicker, a little more forceful, and with each motion of his body, they were finding new sensations, learning new things as they found their way through inexperience together.

"You're big," Corrin said with a heavy little breath, staring up at Takumi with a smile. "It's good, but... Nngh, it's a bit of a tight fit, isn't it?" Her bottom lip trembled a little bit as she kept her eyes locked with his, loving the emboldening thrusts, the way he came down faster each time, working his way up to a pace that she had no idea how to help accentuate, left to simply push her hips upward and meet him as best she could, simply doing everything she could. "But it feels good. I like it this way."

"I fit you perfectly," Takumi said, leaning down and kissing his sister turned lover as he continued to steadily work his hips faster, finding the motion rather simple and easy once he got the hang of it, and from there it was simply a matter of getting faster. It felt like a good sign that she was the perfect balance, not too tight for any trouble or for him to be pushing her too much or be worried about his speed and his depth. Everything was going perfectly, the moment clicking as they held tightly against one another, Takumi not even realizing how fast he was getting, how much raw speed there was behind the way he moved, but he was getting more and more worked up by the second.

And Corrin loved it, fingers dug into her lover's back as she lay there, hardly still as she met his thrusts eagerly. "Fuck me, Takumi," she gasped, no shame in her plea as she gave him the most honest distillation of how she felt imaginable. "And don't stop. Not until we're both too tired to go on anymore." Their first time had to be perfect, had to be intense, and the heavy swell of sensations swirling about her mind left her so confused. "Nngh, and... Go harder, please. I know you can."

Burt she didn't know he would. Takumi was nothing if not devoted to Corrin now, more than he should have been devoted his older sister, but he wanted to do everything she asked of him, to make her feel as happy as could be, and so he held nothing back as he wrapped his arms tightly around her back and pulled her upright, pushing her up against the headboard as he knelt there, pinning her against it and the wall, holding her in place with his body as he started to fuck her harder, just like she asked. "I'll fuck you as hard as you want, any time you want, I promise." His hands grabbed hold of her hips and her ass, using it to help keep her upright as he put everything he had into the steady pounding of his beloved sister right up against the headboard.

"Yes!" she yelled, legs wrapped around his waist, hands clutching the defined muscles in his back and his shoulders as he pinned her down tightly, his body against hers as each thrust shook her to her very core. "I knew you could to it. This feels amazing." Her head rolled back as he went for neck again, even more feverish this time in how he kissed her, little nibbles and bites serving as playful reminders that sent little shivers up her spine as he slammed into her. Their strength had gotten the better of them, speed and impatience making the two virgins go harder and faster than they would have been able to otherwise, but neither held back or worried, shame and hesitation having no place in this moment of pure, careless indulgence. 

A hand drifted up into Takumi's hair, threatening to accidentally undo his ponytail as Corrin ran her fingers through the soft locks. She wasn't thinking, but neither was Takumi, both of them shuddering and bucking about, driven by something carnal and reckless, something that seemed to know no end as their heaving bodies grew quicker, the creaking of the bed not a concern to them as Corrin found herself pinned tight to the wall, Takumi's cock pushing deep inside of her, knowing no end as he showed off his strength and stamina, keeping the speed steady as they found their limit and a steady groove to writhe in delight in. The closer they drew toward release, the harder their fingers pressed into the other's skin, the tighter their bodies held together, and the more Corrin's heels dug into the small of Takumi's back as she goaded him into giving her everything he had.

"Cum inside of me!" Corrin yelled, not sure where it came from, but it slipped out amid a cry of pleasure and she didn't even reconsider the words once they were out there, although she hadn't expected said words to be enough to push Takumi over the edge. He groaned and slammed forward, one final grunt into her neck as he buried himself all the way inside of her and gave her exactly what she asked for, cumming deep into her as she found herself set off by that in turn, left gasping and clinging to him, a dripping wreck leaking down onto the bed sheets as her wetness simply hit its peak, and now her juices mingled with Takumi's own seed as it began to trickle out of her.

"I love you, Corrin," Takumi groaned as he fell back, breathless and still carrying his older sister, letting her fall on top of him as she lay there, shuddering atop him too, the two of them both finding themselves a lot more exhausted by it than they'd been expecting, their own solo experimentations never this intense and physical. "And nothing can ever change that."

"I love you too, Takumi," the elder girl purred in turn, slowly rising up, not to pull away from him and certainly not off of his cock, as she straddled his lap and smiled. "And I think I have a lot more loving in me tonight."


End file.
